Tarde de película
by Karen Hikari
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Thalia, Annabeth, Percy y Nico deciden ver la versión de Disney de Hércules? Como se imaginarán, nada bueno. Si la casa sobrevive al ataque de furia de cuatro semidioses, fue el día de suerte de Sally...


Esto es lo que sucede cuando no puedo dormir y divago...

Quiero decir, yo estoy indignada con esa película... ¿cómo me sentiría si la Atenea transexual (como me ha dado por llamarla) fuera mi madre? A mí personalmente me gusta Hades, el dios que aparece en los mitos, aunque el de Percy también me agrada bastante, y me molesta el hecho de que siempre que hay una adaptación salga mal parado. No sé qué haría si fuera mi padre...

Pero bueno, ¡espero que disfruten esta historia corta!

_Tarde de película_

Era víspera de Navidad y Nico, Thalia y Annabeth se encontraban en casa de Percy. Paul y Sally habían salido hacía un rato a cenar, y después de que ellos mismos cenaran, había surgido la idea de ver una película o jugar alguno de esos juegos de mesa con los que se divertían los mortales.

Finalmente, habían votado por la película. Pero, siendo tan distintos como eran, no podían ponerse de acuerdo en el título.

Thalia quería ver "Hansel y Gretel: cazadores de brujas", Annabeth insistía en una acerca de momias egipcias, y a Nico le daba igual lo que pusieran. Sin embrago, la más disparatada de todas era lo que Percy quería ver: Hércules de Disney.

–Pero vamos, ¡es un clásico de Disney!

–¿Y eso qué? –replicó Thalia.

–¡Es la única de mitología en todo Disney!

–¿Y? –repitió la hija de Zeus.

–¿Annabeth? –preguntó Percy, volviendo los ojos a su novia, que seguía ignorando su discusión.

–Percy, ya te dije que no pienso ver eso –lo cortó–. Ya estamos grandecitos para películas animadas, ¿no te parece?

–¿Nico podrías apoyarme?

–Percy, cuando yo nací esa película no existía.

–¡Por favor! ¡Es Navidad! ¡Es sólo una película! ¡Ni siquiera dura tanto!

Los otros tres voltearon a verse e hicieron ciertas muecas de asco y aburrimiento. Thalia y Annabeth incluso rodaron los ojos, pero al final asintieron.

–Vale –accedieron a regañadientes.

–Te advierto que acabará en un problema, sesos de alga –le dijo Annabeth–. Pero como de costumbre no me harás caso, así que te digo de una vez que será tu culpa.

–Sí, lo que digas, listilla –la cortó, mientras prendía el televisor–. No hay forma de que sea tan mala.

Un par de horas después...

–¿Qué? –gritó Nico, levantándose de un salto del sillón y haciendo grandes aspavientos– ¡Mi padre nunca..! ¡Mi padre jamás..!

–¿Cómo se atreven? –estalló Annabeth con tanta furia que hasta Nico calló– ¿Han visto a Atenea? ¿Han visto a Atenea? ¡Páusalo –le gritó a Percy–, páusalo! ¡Sesos de alga, te digo que lo pauses! –con algo de miedo, Percy hizo lo que Annabeth le pedía y regresó la cinta hasta donde salía su madre que, dicho sea de paso, justificaba la reacción de la muchacha– ¿Ven eso? ¿Ven eso? ¡Por Zeus! ¡Lo único reconocible es el búho! ¡Y está mal hecho! –se quejó amargamente.

Percy se fijó en su propio padre, un ser amorfo y gordo coloreado de azul con un tridente más grande que él y una aleta dorsal sobre la cabeza. Hizo una mueca de asco. Era aún más deforme que las furias...

Pronto, la sala se llenó de gritos.

–¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un sátiro?

–¡Los sátiros no son así! ¿Es más, desde cuando los sátiros entrenan a los héroes en vez de Quirón?

–¡Deja eso! ¡Dicen que Hércules era hijo de Hera! ¡De Hera! ¡Hera quería pulverizar a Hércules! ¡No lo quería en el Olimpo!

–¡Él no mató a la Gorgona! –gritó Percy– ¡Fue mi tocayo!

–¡Y los pegasos! ¡Habrase visto tamaña cosa!

–¡Las musas! ¿Qué les hicieron a las musas?

–¡El Olimpo!

–¡Los dioses!

–¡Ni siquiera vi a Artemisa! –se quejó Thalia.

–Así como están las cosas, creo que lo mejor es que no la hayas visto –corroboró Annabeth.

–¡Pero habría que ver los titanes! ¡Ni que fueran qué cosa!

–¡Y cuando le han dicho que era semidiós! ¡Todo le resultó tan sencillo! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

–¡Ni siquiera había niebla!

–Creo que fue justo la niebla por lo que salieron con esto... –inició Percy.

–¿Qué se supone que es eso? –lo interrumpió Thalia, apuntando a lo que parecía una mujer obesa y verde que en lugar de cabello llevaba una flor gigante– ¿Demeter?, ¿Perséfone?

–¿Desde cuándo Hades tiene diablillos a su servicio?

–¡El inframundo ni siquiera es así! –espetó Annabeth– ¡Yo he estado ahí!

–Annabeth –replicó Nico–, ¡yo vivo ahí! ¡Creo que sé cómo es!

–¡Y sacaron a la Hidra! ¡Hércules ni siquiera peleó con la Hidra!

–¡Percy! –lo reprendió Thalia– ¡Hércules sí mató a la Hidra!

–¡Pero no así!

Después de alrededor de media hora gritando como histéricos, los cuatro enfadados semidioses consiguieron calmarse un poco, aunque seguían bastante malhumorados para cuando Sally y Paul regresaron.

La tarde siguiente, Disney Studios recibió una carta en donde se quejaban amarga y agresivamente sobre los cambios efectuados en la historia original de Hércules en su adaptación de 1997.

Los pobres trabajadores ni siquiera sabían de qué estaban hablando.

Al final, Nico se molestó en dejar claro que "ya pagarían cuando se las tuvieran que ver frente a frente con Hades."


End file.
